In a microwave system, in a case that two microwave stations are going to establish a communication, antennas at both ends should be aligned with each other to ensure that a signal may be transmitted and received between two microwave stations. Antenna alignment indicates that main lobes of antennas at both ends are aligned with each other, thus the intensity of a signal received from an opposite end may reach a maximum value.
In the conventional art, a received signal strength indication (RSSI) interface is provided on an out door unit (ODU). A detection circuit within the ODU may output an RSSI voltage according to an intensity of a received signal. In the process of antenna alignment, firstly, an antenna is adjusted roughly according to latitude, longitude and altitude of the location where the antenna are located by an operator to implement preliminary antenna alignment; then the antenna is finely adjusted by the operator, where orientation of the antenna is adjusted according to a monitored RSSI voltage, and the antenna is determined in the alignment state in a case that the RSSI voltage reaches a system threshold calculated according to a RSSI form predetermined at the factory and effects of a system path and frequency.
However, the antenna alignment method according to the conventional art is complicated, and fine adjustment for an antenna is more difficult to handle by an operator and the main lobe of the antenna is difficult to be aligned.